


The Frozen Gift

by Wesley_Ray



Category: Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesley_Ray/pseuds/Wesley_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup never thought of himself as "normal". He had always known there was something a little different about him from the other guys in town. And it wasn't just that he was scrawnier than them all. No, there was something else different about him. And he knew what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup didn't like girls like the other boys did. When they would all talk about who the hottest girl in the school was, he went quiet, quieter than normal for Hiccup. He had talked to astrid about it before, and they both decided it was time to tell Stoick. 

"no you're not. No son of Stoick is going to be gay." Stoick said firmly. 

"But, dad you don't understand! I'm not attracted to girls like that. I mean sure I have feelings for them but it's nothing more than friends, or like, sisters!" Hiccup said, struggling to figure out how to describe what he was feeling. 

"It's just because the right girl hasn't come along." 

" no it's not!-"

"How can you know Hic!? You've never even kissed a girl!" 

"Dad you never listen to anything I say!" Hic yelled. 

With that Stoick went silent, standing at the sink. 

"I've had these feelings for a while now. I, I was just afraid to tell you because I was scared this would happen." Hiccup said softly. "I.. I just want you to accept me for who I am.." 

"Have you ever done anything with another boy?" Stoick asked softly.

"Well no.. The Boys around here aren't-"

"Good. And it'll stay that way. I will not have a gay son and that's final."

Hiccup ran up the stairs with tears in his eyes, slammed the door to his room and flopped facedown into his bed sobbing. Astrid tried to call, but he didn't answer. 

The next morning was a Saturday, so hiccup didn't have to get up early. He waited until his dad had left and went down stairs to make him some breakfast, still teary eyed, when there was a knock at the door. 

Hic wiped the tears from his eyes and composed him self a bit. He knew who was at the door, but didn't know how he was going to tell her. 

"Hey Hic- oh my gods what happened?" Astrid asked, seeing the red eyed boy standing there. 

"You hungry?" He asked quietly. 

"Don't bullshit me what's wrong"

"Well. It didn't go well." Hic said not looking up. Astrid had moved from the doorway to the couch and was dragging Hic behind her. 

"I guess he wasn't as accepting as we thought.." 

They both sat there in silence for a little bit, when astrid finally spoke up. 

"Hic what are you going to do?" 

" the only thing I can do. Try to make him happy. I have to keep it hidden."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been roughly two years after the infamous "talk" with his father, that Hic saw him. He was new to town that was for sure, Hic had never seen him before in all 17 years of living in Burke. Hic was so distracted by the stranger with pure white hair that he ran right into his father, startling them both, and getting the boys attention. Hic started blushing almost as soon as the white haired boy laid eyes on him. 

"You alright Hic?" Stoick asked. 

"Yea. Yea I'm fine dad." Hic said hiding his face from his father and walking ahead of him down the aisle. The rest of the shopping trip seemed to drag on for hours, mainly because his father had to talk to everyone in the store. When they finally got home Hic hurriedly brought the groceries in and ran upstairs to his room to call astrid. 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"They're's someone new in town." Hic said quietly. 

"Meet at the spot around 7." 

Astrid was waiting on the playground by the time Hic got away from his father. 

"Alright spill." She said before Hic even got a chance to say hey. 

"Umm tall, thin, extremely attractive." Hic said almost dreaming at the memory of the boy. 

"Sounds good so far, But I need details Hic!" She said excitedly. 

" he had white hair."

"White hair? He's not-"

"No! Gods no. He looked our age."

"That means he'll be at school after winter break is over." 

Hic was silent, thinking.

"What are you plotting Hic?" She asked.

"Well I made myself look like a total klutz in front of him already."

"What did you do?" She said almost annoyed. 

"I ran into dad because I was staring at him."

"Haha! Oh gods did he?"

"No. He's not that smart." 

"Good. Well hey call me later alright?"

"Alright. Night astrid." 

The whole way home all Hic could think about was the white haired boy. And even when he slept that night, the stranger was in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

a couple weeks had passed since the whole grocery store accident, and hiccup had all but forgotten about the white haired stranger. Until he walked into the office for his first hour and saw him leaning over the desk talking to the secretary. Hics face turned a lite pink, burning hot just at the sight of the boy. 

"Oh good Hic you're here. You can show Mr. Overland to his classes today." The secretary said all too sudden. 

Hic looked up to see the boy staring right at him, taking in every aspect of the shorter, but not much smaller boy.

"Uh. Can I see your schedule?" Hic asked timidly.

"Sure! Here ya go, Hic was it?" The boy asked with confidence.

Hic blushed slightly and smiled at the sound of his pet name coming out of the Boys mouth. "Yea. Hiccup horrendous haddock. I don't think I cought your name." He said heading out of the office and down the hall the boy following him. 

"Uh, it's jack. Jack Overland." The boy said trying to keep up with hics faster pace. 

Hic chuckled to himself " jack alright. I like it." He noticed jack slightly blush after the last saying. Hic hurriedly showed jack to the rest of his classes then walked back to jacks home room with him.

"Well hey thanks for showing me around" jack said with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem! Say I know this is might seem weird" Hic said with a chuckle, "but do you want to hang out today after school?" Hic asked shyly.

"Really?! Yea! That would be, I'd love too." Jack said stumbling over his words.

"Okay great! Just meet me outside after 7th hour."Hic said with a huge smile. He watched jack go into his class then ran down the hall to astrids home room. He opens the door and said he need her in the office, and that it was an emergency. 

"Hic is everything alright?" She asked, heading towards the office. 

"He's here astrid. And, better yet, he's coming over after school today!" Hic said hiding his face in his hands so astrid couldn't see him blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out! i was traveling and hanging out with friends so i didn't have time to sit down and write, but now im home! hope you all enjoy!

the rest of the school day Hics mind was elsewhere. not paying much attention to the lessons and not really doing any work, the day seemed to drag on for him. after what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang. hic raced out the door to wait on jack, only to find him already waiting on him there. 

"oh hey! how'd you get here so fast?" hic asked

"oh my 7th hour teacher let us go early so yea." jack said with a slight smile.

"well come on. my house isn't that far." Hic said taking off in the direction of his house, jack following not far behind.

"so how long have you lived in Burke?" 

"oh all 17 years of my life. its really not a bad place just not much to do here after a while." there was a slight pause before hic spoke again. " what brought you here?"

"i just needed to get away ya know? my hometown is filled with bad memories and i just needed a new start." by that time they had arrived at hics house. 

"well here we are. my humble abode." Hic said with a slight chuckle. he opened the door and went to the kitchen. "you want anything? a drink or some chips or something?"

jack was standing somewhat awkwardly in the entryway just taking in the surroundings. there where pictures of Hic and assuming his Father on a table by the door, But jack noticed there where none of a mother with them. "Uh just a water is fine."

"water? really? you're the weirdest teenager ive ever met."

"have you seen yourself?" jack said, Hic could hear the smile in his voice. jack walked into the kitchen looking around. 

"you can sit down you know." Hic said smiling. jack sat across form Hic at the table drinking his water quietly, taking in the surroundings. 

"so do you live alone?" jack asked.

"no, my dad is at work. hes usually gone till around five. so its just you and me for a couple hours." Hic said smiling. with that jack slightly blushed and tried to hide it by drinking some more. "soo. what do you want to do jack?"

"well i don't know Hic. what do you usually do for fun around here?" 

"fun in Burke, hmmm. well there's the TV, and computer, or we could go to the park but its still a little cold for that."

"what games do you have for your computer?" jack asked with a smile. and for the next two hours they both sat in Hics room, and Hic taught jack how to play Faster Than Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun! i hope you guy like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the idea for this chapter in the shower so lets do this!

Jack had come over everyday for the past two weeks, except for Sunday. when asked why Hic had told him it was because that was the only day that his dad wasn't working. jack was still a little confused as to why he couldn't meet Hics dad but thought nothing of it. "so why wont you let me meet him?" Jack asked, while they where playing TF2 in Hics Room.

Hic sighed. "Hes.. Intimidating. i just don't want him to scare you off. you're the first real friend i've had in a long time." Jack smiled.

"you think i'm going to run off when i see your dad? that's a little crazy Hic." jack said with a smile, looking into Hics bright green eyes.

"its not that. its.. well.. okay listen i need to tell you something okay?" hic said turning his attention fully to the blue eyed, white haired boy.

"okay. you can tell me anything Hic."

"you have to PROMISE me, you wont tell anyone." Jack laughed.

"its like you re going to tell me you've murdered someone Hic!" with that Hic glared at him. "alright! alright. I wont tell anyone." Hic sighed.

"i'm..I'm not like the other guys Jack." Jack laughed

"well yea i mean just look at you! you're like a twig!"

"jack i'm serious!" he sighed."Jack i'm.. i'm gay alright." they both just sat there for a minuet before Hic spoke again, "i understand if you don't want to hang out anymore. i-"

"oh come on Hic really?! you think i don't want to be your friend because you're gay?" Jack chuckled, "what kind of person would i be if i did that?"

Hic chuckled," a pretty shitty person." Jack laughed.

"besides. you've been gay for as long as I've know you right?" Hick nodded with a smile, "well then i have nothing to worry about! you haven't tried to make a move on me yet!" Jack said laughing. The smile on Hics face dropped, and his heart sank. "comeon." Jack said closing his laptop. "lets go to the park. i think its warm enough now, don't you?"

On the way to the park Jack was talking about how good he'd gotten on FTL, but Hic wasn't paying attention. _"Besides, you haven't made a move on me yet."_ those words echoing in his mind.  _"you're so stupid Hic. You should know that someone like him isn't gay. why did you even get your hopes up?"_  

"you know what Jack, I.. I don't feel like hanging out anymore. I'm sorry." with that he turned, wiped away a tear, and headed back home.

"Hic wait!" Jack yelled after the boy, but Hic kept walking, Leaving jack alone on the sidewalk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh boyyyy. its getting good now! hope you're all as excited as i am! next part should be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hic had been ignoring, and purposely avoiding, jack for the better part of four days now. He knew the halls he needed to avoid to running into him, and had been ignoring his oh so tempting texts and calls, and denying all the game requests he could.  _"You did this to yourself you idiot."_ Hic thought.  _"You should've known better"_   was his last thought before falling asleep thinking about Jack.

...

Hic was standing at his locker when he heard a light sigh and a familiar "hey". He looked to see Jack standing there next to him, looking slightly confused and wearing a troubled look clearly on his face. 

"listen Hic, I don't know why you've been ignoring me for the past few days but-" Jack was cut short by hiccup sighing.

"Jack its nothing personal." Hic said trying to hide the emotion in his voice, but failing. "its just.. Its better if we don't hang around each other okay? You've done nothing wrong. i just, i cant do this." Hic said with a faltering voice, and with that he turned and wiped away a frozen tear. Jack was left in the hallway with more questions and confusion than ever before.

The rest of the day Hic kept to himself, that wasn't unusual, finished all his work early, and rushed home as fast as he could. As soon as he got home, he rushed up to his room, and flopped down on his bed, listening to his music. Just as he was getting cozy he heard a knock at the door.  _"that strange. Astrid usually just comes in when she gets here."_   He swung open the door only to be greeted by a troubled Jack. "Jack i told you i don't want to see yo-"

"I know Hic. I know. but honestly I just need to know why. Because you're the first and only friend I've had in a long time and i really don't want it to be thrown away because of something stupid i said." Jack was clearly concerned about the brown haired boy, that much was clear, but why Hic couldn't figure out. "can we talk inside please?" Jack said, making Hic realize that Jack didn't have a coat on or even a jacket.

"sure." Hic said after a moment.

"Listen," Jack said sitting uncomfortably on the couch. "if its because of what we talked about the other day, i just want you to know that i don't care if you're gay or not." Jack said concern clearly written on his face.

"its because of what you  _didn't_  say Jack." Hic said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch next to jack. he looked into jacks bright blue eyes and saw confusion and bits of pain.

"what do you- I don't, I don"t understand." Jack stammered.

"Jack you just don't get it do you?" Hic said starting to cry. "i Really like you Jack. And everyday that we are together, Kills me, because i know you'll never be with me." Hic said quietly, Crying to himself.

"how do you know that." Jack said softly. How do you know that we could never be together?" Hic looked up, wiping tears from his eyes, looking directly into Jacks.

"what are you Trying to say Jack?" Hic said in between shaky breaths. Jack sighed deeply.

"Hic, I'm, well I'm not exactly straight." Jack was looking down at his feet now, almost ashamed of what he had admitted. "I've had feelings for other guys before. I, well I Just always burred them deep in my mind." Jack said softly starting to tear up now.

"ho- how do you manage to do that?" Hic asked. he had always wondered if it was possible, but had never been able to do it himself.

"well its been easy." jack murmured, laughing slightly. "No ones ever made me want to not hide them like you do." with that Jack raised His head to look Hic in the eyes, and noticed for they first time, how easy it was to get lost in them. Hic was shocked, eyes wide looking back into jacks icy-blue eyes.

"Jack are you telling me-"

"yes Hic." Jack said cutting the boy off. "Yes. I really like you too." With that Hic Threw himself around Jacks shoulders, Hugging Tightly and started to cry gently, into Jacks shoulders. After a moment of holding Hiccup back, Jack finally said with a smile, "well what do you say Hic, you want to be my secret boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay relationships are fun! hope you guys are enjoying!


End file.
